


TXT: Drabbles

by choiseokjinie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseokjinie/pseuds/choiseokjinie
Summary: I have written a number of drabbles on a range of txt ships so I thought i'd upload here, updating it whenever I have write new ones! :)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Taegyu: 3am Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu is a tad bit tipsy and sends a risky message at 3am in the morning.

Beomgyu’s heart was racing. Why did he send that text? He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system giving a sudden surge of confidence or maybe he really was just helplessly in love. 

‘Taehyun, I like you. I really like you.’ 

Beomgyu groaned as his read his text over and over again, putting his head in his hands. Maybe Taehyun wouldn’t see it, or maybe he would see it and just think that Yeonjun had dared him to do it or something; that he could explain. Just then his phone rang, signalling that he had received a notification. His heart staring racing. 

‘I like you too Beomgyu. I really like you too.’ Taehyun’s message read.

Beomgyu stilled. Were his eyes playing games on him? Or did Taehyun really just reply that to him. He shook his head and looked again; the message stayed the same. 

‘Gyu? Are you there?’ 

He quickly grabbed his phone and was just about to reply when he stopped in his tracks. Was he even ready for this? What if Taehyun was just playing games with him? He would look like a fool and then he would never be able to show his face again.

‘Tyun! Sorry, that was a dare from Yeonjun haha. Get some sleep, it’s 3am.’ Beomgyu quickly typed, chickening out last minute. 

He hated this. He hated how he couldn’t just be straight forward and confess already. He had been pining for over a year now, and this could have been his opportunity, but he let his fear take over again. Yeonjun would definitely scold him for this once he found out, he had been basically pleading with him to tell Taehyun already, complaining that he couldn’t bear looking at his ‘stupid heart eyes’ for second longer. His phone rang again. 

‘Gyu, do you really think I’m that stupid? Yeonjun told me already. So are you going to ask me out or not?’


	2. Yeonbin: More Than Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had an agreement to help each other with their exes; so how did it end up like this?

It was a cold winter evening. The duo was walking down the street, having just finished dinner and now, bellies content, were ready to head home and get a good night’s sleep before putting up an act all over again. 

Soobin tucked his hands into his coat pocket, quietly cursing himself for forgetting to bring gloves and a scarf just as an ice-cold gust of wind blew past him and he shivered involuntarily.

“Bin? Are you ok? I can give you my scarf.” 

Soobin turned to look at the voice. Yeonjun was looking at him, concern etched all over his face. In the dark, starlit evening, Soobin couldn’t help but gape at him; he truly was beautiful. The shadows falling on his face emphasized his sharp, chiselled jawline, his bright eyes that were always sparkling with mischief, his cheeks that were painted a rosy pink because of the cold, and his plump lips that Soobin longed to feel once again. 

“Hello? Earth to Soobin?” 

Soobin snapped out of his daze, feeling his cheeks heating up because he had definitely just been caught staring. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” 

“I said, do you want my scarf? You’re clearly freezing. But if not, I can stand still, and you can go back to admiring my face.” 

“Shut up, I was only staring at you because you have something on your cheek.” Soobin grumbled. He wanted the ground to swallow him right now. 

“Aw, it’s ok Binnie, I admire your face sometimes too.” Yeonjun replied, happily humming as he continued walking. 

Soobin was frozen for a quick second, trying to process the compliment that Yeonjun had just casually dropped on him. He quickly followed, closing the distance that had started to appear. 

“Wait, what did you just say?” He asked. 

Yeonjun turned to look at him, snorting.

“Come on, don’t try to act humble. You know you’re cute right?” he said, an eyebrow raised. 

“Do you really think so?” Soobin whispered as he stared right into Yeonjun’s eyes. 

“Of course. I’ve got 20/20 vision. Why do you think I asked you to go on a dinner date with me?” 

“Wait… that was a date?” 

Yeonjun looked at him, clearly frustrated. 

“Of course it was. Do you see your ex-boyfriend around? I’ve been trying to hint at you for the past two months that I like you outside of our little act; you’re just oblivious I guess.” 

“But... whatever happened to no strings attached?” Soobin question cautiously; Yeonjun just smirked in reply. 

“I make my own rules I guess.” Yeonjun said, just as he turned to face him.

Yeonjun placed his hands on Soobin’s cheek, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Now let’s get you home. I can’t flirt with you if you’re sick.”


	3. Taejun: Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy Taejun drabble on a Sunday afternoon.

Yeonjun watched as Taehyun greased the pan to make pancakes. It was late on a Sunday afternoon, and they had just woken up after staying up all night to binge watch a series. 

He watched as the younger boy skilfully flipped pancakes, cheering him on enthusiastically every time the pancake made it back onto the pan safely. 

“You’re really good at that you know.” Yeonjun complimented. 

Taehyun laughed. 

“It’s just pancakes, anyone can make it.” 

“Trust me, if I tried to flip pancakes like that, you’d never let me back into the kitchen.” 

“Well then, can you make yourself useful and set up the table? I’m assuming you already know where everything is.”

Yeonjun got up, ready to fulfil Taehyun’s request. He knew this house like the back of his hand by now, spending more time here than anywhere else; the fact that Taehyun lived here sure made it more comfortable his own house.

He got cups and plates and poured some orange juice in a jug before placing them on the table. While Taehyun was still busy cooking pancakes for their ravenous hunger, Yeonjun decided to cut up some fruit, knowing that the other boy would be craving for them and he wanted to help out. 

A few minutes later, everything was ready, and the pair was sat at the table, stacking their pancakes as their stomachs grumbled. Yeonjun took his first bite and mumbled his appreciation through his mouth that was currently full of pancakes. 

“This is why I fell in love with you.” He said, already cutting up his next bite. 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Because I’m a wonderful person and I cook for you all the time?” 

“No because you make the best pancakes.” Yeonjun deadpanned. “Of course that’s why.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re not hangry anymore.” Taehyun teased.


	4. Tyunning: Words Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had made an agreement; so why was Kai suddenly saying all this?

“You… what?” Taehyun said in disbelief, staring at the boy in front of him who looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“I’m in love with you Hyun, I’ve been in love with you for the past four months.” 

“But… what happened to no strings attached? That was our deal Kai.” 

Taehyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Their ‘relationship’ was just one out of convenience; six months ago, they had both been talking about wanting someone that they could just talk to, cuddle with and go on small dates without the commitment. 

They had both agreed that relationships were too much work and they just wanted to enjoy their youth while they could. 

So now, why was Kai saying this- it also complicated things, because Taehyun didn’t feel the same. He just saw him as a friend, a close friend that he cuddled and took on dates, but all on the basis of their little agreement. 

“I know Hyun. Trust me, I really tried to stop it. I tried so hard to get you off my mind because we agreed that we wouldn’t add feelings to the mix. But…” Kai started.

“But what?” 

“But I can’t do it anymore. It hurts to pretend that this doesn’t mean anything, that you don’t mean anything. You mean so much to me Hyun; please hear me out.” Kai pleaded, moving to him. But Taehyun stepped back. 

“This is too much for me right now. I’ll see you around kai.” Taehyun said quietly, not being able to look at Kai. 

He walked out of Kai’s apartment building and into the street. He walked aimlessly, not even noticing how dark and cold the night was, until he reached the small, empty park just in front of his house. 

He walked to the swings, the same swings that Kai and he had made the agreement on. It hurt to know that he had hurt Kai; that was the last thing he wanted, and that was why he didn’t want any commitments. He didn’t want the power to hurt someone like that. 

But as he sat there, he knew one thing for sure; he had just pushed away the one person who understood him. He had just lost his friend.


	5. Beomjun: Drunk Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol makes Yeonjun a lot braver, but too bad Beomgyu is still just as oblivious.

He had just managed to fall asleep. Beomgyu had been tossing and turning all night in bed, not being able to find a comfortable position all night. 

And now when he had finally succeeded, there was someone banging on their door. He stayed still and silently prayed that it was a mistake and they would just disappear; but they persisted. 

He checked the time on his phone. 3am. He groaned, who could be trying to get into their flat at this time. He knew for a fact that his roommate Taehyun was in bed. 

He stepped outside, to see Taehyun who seemed like he had just woken up, hair sticking up in every direction. 

“Who the hell is that? Do they know what time it is?” He said through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated. 

“Beats me.” He shrugged, sighing as he walked to the door. 

He swung it open, expecting it to be a random stranger but in front of him, was his best friend Yeonjun who was very clearly intoxicated. 

“Yeonjun?” he asked, blinking to try and see if this was really happening right now. “It’s 3am, why are you here?” 

“Gyu!” Yeonjun exclaimed happily, jumping to Beomgyu and throwing his arms around him. 

“What’s going on?” Taehyun said, coming up behind him. 

“I think he’s a tad bit drunk. I got him, go back to bed.” Beomgyu replied, sighing. This isn’t how he imagined his Friday night would go.

“Gyu! I missed you tonight.” Yeonjun said, giggling. 

“Hyung, I literally spent the day with you. Come on, just stay the night and I’ll take you home tomorrow.” Beomgyu said, holding him up as they walked to his room. 

Beomgyu was confused as to why he was here. Yeonjun’s apartment was closer to the bar he was at than his flat, so what was he doing here? 

He managed to get Yeonjun in bed. Man, he was heavier than he looked. 

“Gyu can I tell you a secret? Promise you won’t tell?” Yeonjun asked, pouting. 

“Of course you can. But first let me take off your shoes so you can get comfortable in bed.” 

He slipped off Yeonjun’s shoes and helped him get settled under the covers. Thank god Beomgyu had a double bed, otherwise he would have ended up on the floor. He turned off the lights and settled back into bed beside him. 

“Gyu.” Yeonjun whispered. 

“Yes hyung?” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Beomgyu laughed. Not this again. Every time Yeonjun was drunk, he would confess his feelings. The first time it had happened, he had asked Yeonjun the next day, worried that it was true, but he simply laughed along and brushed it off. 

After that, whenever Yeonjun was drunk he would confess and Beomgyu would just laugh along with him, teasing the older boy about it the next day. 

“I love you too Hyung. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Gyu! I’m going to take you on a date tomorrow.” Yeonjun whispered happily, which made Beomgyu smile in the darkness. 

“I’ll hold you to that hyung.” 

Poor Beomgyu. If only he knew the truth.

And poor Yeonjun. If only he had this courage whenever he was sober.


	6. Taegyu: A Little Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun doesn't give second chances.

“There’s nothing worth saving anymore Gyu; can’t we just leave in peace?” 

Beomgyu felt his heart shatter into pieces. This wasn’t how he planned everything to go. 

“What do you mean there’s nothing left anymore? I’m right here Hyun, I’m willing to work through this, no matter how much it takes I promise.” 

Taehyun scoffed at him, grabbing at the strands of hair on his head in frustration. Beomgyu could feel the tears welling in his eyes, as the last glint of hope that was left in his heart started to dim. 

“Your words mean so little to me now that you’re a little too late. I wanted to give you the world Gyu; damnit I fought for you, I turned my back on my friends and family because I was so sure of you; of us.” 

“But all you ever cared about was your job and your image.”

Beomgyu’s throat tightened as he held back the tears threatening to spill over. He couldn’t argue back with Taehyun anymore; he was right. As Beomgyu became more and more busy,   
and his career took off, he became blinded by ambition, desperate to prove to his inner demons that he belonged. 

But the higher he climbed up the ranks, the further he pushed away everyone that kept him grounded and sane; and the further he pushed away the only person that had brought colour into his bleak life all those years ago. 

Early morning cuddles turned into early meetings at the office, Beomgyu leaving before Taehyun had even woke up, and date nights turned into long nights, where he would arrive home to see that Taehyun was already fast asleep, a plate of dinner left for him on the countertop. 

And now here he was, pleading with his only love to revive the pieces that he was desperately scrambling for. 

Life before Taehyun was a part of his life that he never wanted to go back to, that even the thought of it would make him shudder in fear. Taehyun’s bright smile, his warmth and his heart that held so much passion and love were the only thing that managed to pull Beomgyu from the dark.

“Taehyun please,” he whimpered, “I’m not ready to lose you. I can’t lose you.” 

“Do you think I wanted this? I used to plead with you over and over again, I used to go to bed crying, wondering where it had all gone wrong.” Taehyun said, his determined voice ringing out loud and clear. “But then I realised why; the Beomgyu I fell in love with was gone, and you had replaced him. A Beomgyu who only cared about himself.” 

“I worked hard for you! For us, so that we could live comfortably.”   
“No. You did it for you because you’re so unwilling to let go of the past that you still feel the need to prove yourself to everyone. But those demons are gone; if only you took a second to look around and see that you were surrounded by people who believed in you, who loved you. Maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess then.” 

“Give me another chance, please. I’ll change. I was stupid for letting you go and thinking I could do everything myself. I was stupid for thinking that I wasn’t singlehandedly throwing away the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Beomgyu fell to his knees, desperate to make the younger boy change his mind. But deep down, he already knew his answer; there was a finality in Taehyun’s eyes. 

“You walked away, not me. Remember that.” 

Without another word, Taehyun left, leaving Beomgyu on the rooftop by himself. 

And looking at the flowers he had laid on the ground, all the candles that were still burning brightly in place as the words that he had spelled out, Beomgyu finally let his tears spill. He felt like he was being suffocated, his heart laying out on the ground in front him, scattered into a million pieces. 

He was too late.


	7. Yeobin: Longing Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun loves seeing that blush on Soobin's cheeks.

Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s eyes boring holes into his head. He had felt it for the past minute or so and would have teased him about it already, but he was enjoying the attention a bit too much. 

The sun was out today, so they were lying on the grass eating their lunch. All the students were laid out, reading books or just catching up on some well needed vitamin d. 

“Are you done staring at me? I can help you pick your jaw off the floor if you need.” Yeonjun said, propping himself up on his elbows and winking at Soobin.

“What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!” he replied, obviously flustered as his cheeks started to turn red. 

Yeonjun looked behind him, but all that was there was an old oak tree and a patch of grass left untouched. He smirked. 

“Come on, I know I’m more interesting to look at than a tree.” He teased. 

“You’re to self-obsessed I’ll just leave you, wouldn’t want to crush your ego.” Soobin huffed, stuffing his mouth with gimbap. 

Yeonjun had to admit, he really was adorable. He had never seen his friend in that way before, but ever since Beomgyu had let it slip that the younger boy had a crush on him, he couldn’t stop stealing glances and very recently, thinking of holding his hand. 

But of course, Yeonjun, being the stubborn person he was refused to make a move, waiting for Soobin to confess; unfortunately for him, it had already been three months and the younger boy had made no sign that he was going to any time soon. 

Fortunately for Soobin, he wasn’t the most patient person around. So, with a sigh, he let the next words slip out of his mouth. 

“Soobin I like you. Want to go on a date with me?” 

Soobin stopped mid-way through eating and stared at him, mouth agape. He hadn’t said a word but Yeonjun could see that he was already blushing again, his ears and neck starting to turn red aswell. 

Oh, he was going to enjoy this; Soobin was just too damn cute.


	8. Soogyu: Can I Be Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of people at the engagement party; one has a bright smile on his face as he celebrates, the other watches as his heart shatters on the ground in front of him.

Soobin looked up at the night sky, littered with millions of glittering stars lighting up the dark night. It would have been a perfect night, if not for his heart that was quietly shattering inside his chest. 

He wondered how things would have been different if he had just made a different decision all those years ago. If he had just taken a leap of faith and chose his heart over his desire to be accepted by his father. 

But it was useless to think like that, not when his fate was already set in stone; not when the boy that he was still pining over was engaged. 

Soobin didn’t know why he even bothered to show up; was it his pride egging him on to show that he was doing alright? Or was it the fact that he just wanted to see him one last time before it really was too late? 

“Bin?” 

At the sound of the voice, he turned to be faced with the very same boy who had unknowingly crushed his heart in his own hands; Beomgyu. 

“Hey, you need some fresh air too?” he asked, not quite meeting his eyes. 

Beomgyu walked up until he was beside him, leaning over the balcony as well as they both stared out into the city lights. 

“Yes, it’s getting to stuffy inside and I’m kind of tired of plastering a smile on my face for the rest of the night.” He replied, chuckling. 

They fell silent then. Soobin wanted to congratulate him, say that he was happy for him; but the words got stuck in his throat. 

He also wanted to ask Beomgyu how he had moved on so fast, as if all those years together had never meant the same to him as they did for Soobin. 

He wanted to ask what it was like to go through a day without wondering if the stars would finally align for them and they would get their happily ever after. 

But then he looked at Beomgyu. The last time he had properly seen him up close, was the night that he left. He looked younger then, a little more naïve as if the world’s misery stained hands had yet to touch him; a stark contrast to the man who was standing beside him now, clad in a well-tailored suit and radiating a confidence that boasted his achievements despite everything he had gone through. 

Beomgyu had always seemed to hold a certain sadness in his eyes then, something that no matter how much Soobin tried, never seemed to disappear, almost like they were permanently etched there. 

But now, his eyes were glowing brightly, like they belonged up there with the stars. He looked genuinely happy. 

And as much as Soobin wanted to tell him he was hurting inside, Beomgyu’s happiness was his priority. It always was, and he realised it when he regretted giving up on them so easily. 

“I’m really happy for you, Gyu. He’s beautiful; I hope he makes you happy.” 

At his words, Beomgyu turned back to gaze lovingly at Yeonjun. 

“Thank you, Bin. He really does.” Smiling softly at him. “And thank you for coming; I wasn’t expecting much but I’m really happy you made it.” 

Soobin plastered on the brightest smile he could muster. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“I hope you get your happy ending too. You deserve the best, and I’m sorry I couldn’t give it you before.” 

But you did. 

But instead, Soobin held himself back. 

“I guess we were just destined to be friends, nothing more.”


	9. Beomjun: Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two misfits make a pact.

Beomgyu gazed at the sun that was setting as the day came to an end, painting the city in different shades of orange, purple and pink. It was his favourite sight to see after a long day at school. 

And the boy that was passed out beside him, music blasting loud enough for Beomgyu to hear them through his earphones, was his favourite person to watch it with. 

Beomgyu reached out and shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. After a few more nudges and a few protests in between, the blue haired boy was finally awake and sitting up, looking in awe at the sunset. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to escape this old town Gyu?” Yeonjun asked, looking wistfully at the view they had on the roof of the abandoned warehouse. 

“I hope so.” Beomgyu whispered back. 

“You’ll take me with you, right?” 

Beomgyu laughed at him, Yeonjun’s pouty expression bringing him amusement. 

“Of course I will, we’re a package.”

“Where would we go?” 

Beomgyu reached into his backpack and pulled out the tiny globe that he carried with him. He had considered it his lucky charm, the last present he received from his parents before they had passed away and he was left going in and out of foster homes. 

He gestured for Yeonjun to come closer, holding out the globe. 

“Close your eyes, while I spin it. Wherever it lands, that’s where we’ll go.” 

Yeonjun did as instructed as Beomgyu started spinning it. After a few seconds, Yeonjun’s hand landed on a spot. They both peered at it, to take a closer look. 

“Canada.” Yeonjun whispered, eyes curious as he inspected the place his finger had landed on. 

“It’s settled then; we’ll find our fresh start in Canada.” Beomgyu responded, gazing at the other boy with excited eyes. 

And as the sun disappeared and the stars started to shine brightly upon them on that rooftop, the two misfits, both young boys who were simply wandering around looking for a purpose in life, a friendship pact was made.


End file.
